


A Friend In Hell

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Series: Doctor Who: 10 Years Resurrected [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Holocaust, Nazis, Tragedy, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Auschwitz concentration camp, Susan Foreman meets Anne Frank, one of Susan's most favorite writers. Inspired by the real-life friendship of Anne Frank and Lydia Reich while in Auschwitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended for the characters and settings of Doctor Who.

Inside the crowded barracks of Auschwitz, in 1944 Poland, Susan grows thinner everyday. She was sent to this living Hell on earth because she refused to pledge an allegiance to Adolf Hitler. She didn't want to follow a leader who is actually a brainwashing mad man. Susan wondered why she wasn't shot for her refusal.

She knew that the Allied powers could be in danger because Hitler wanted to use the TARDIS and turn it into a super-weapon. Her grandfather was forced to work on it, he along with Ian and Barbara were planning an escape from Berlin but they didn't know what to do. When a soldier ordered her to give the Hitler solute, Susan refused and she was sent her. The horrified faces of Ian, Barbara, and her grandfather plagued her mind. Barbara was beyond tears and Ian and the Doctor were beyond rage.

When Susan arrived at Auschwitz, she lost everything she had with her. Her clothes and her hair. Susan was given a tattoo on her arm representing her prisoner identification, forced to strip nude and have her hair shaved off by a Kapo. She was then given a stripped uniform to wear and assigned to a barrack. Everyday she worked tirelessly through forced labor, godawful labor. She was given little to eat, she grew thinner everyday. Nazi torture is hell, far worse than Dalek torture.

Susan wanted to record everything she suffered through while at this death camp. She wanted to give a visual record of what happened to her while at this horrible place. 

She began writing one cold day, she hid what she wrote under rocks. The days became colder and colder, she continued to write.

One freezing night in the middle days of October, snow poured upon Poland. Susan was shivering, nothing to keep herself warm. She was dreaming to someone, somehow, would help her escape. Susan was numb all over, she literally can't feel her fingers or toes because of how cold it is. Susan cried softly and quietly. 

It was midnight, Susan was all by herself. Cold and alone, until she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Susan turned over, she was frightened. Before she could say anything, Susan realized that it was just a fellow prisoner also wearing a stripped uniform with a shaven head. The other prisoner was just a girl who was Susan's age. The girl was just as thin as Susan was, she was shivering badly.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," the girl spoke with exhaustion and red eyes. She holding papers with writing on them, those papers belong to Susan. "I found you writing on these papers and I found them myself. I thought they were very interesting."

"Who are you?" Susan says calmly after catching her breathe.

"I'm Anne," the other girl said, "Anne Frank."

Susan finally sat up. After realizing what she just heard, she eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Anne Frank was one of Susan's favorite writers and hearing Anne say that what Susan wrote was heartwarming. Susan was honored. She wanted to hug Anne right now but that would just freak Anne a little bit, and Susan wasn't sure if it wouldn't be a good time or not, considering their situation.

Susan introduced herself, with some tears in her eyes. "I'm Susan," she said, "Susan Foreman."

The two started to talk, they had a conversation about each other's lives before they were sent to Auschwitz and the losses they had when they arrived. The two were tearful and they hugged each other, they comforted each other, in a time of Hell.


End file.
